cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalarus Narr
"This galaxy sure needs improvement." : ― Dalarus Narr Dalarus Narr 'was a male Human who fought with the Confederacy during the Clone Wars, within the Confederacy he held the rank of Lieutenant. He led a squad of specially modified Separatist Commando Droids and would usually fight on the front lines, gather enemy intelligence, do rescue missions, and more with his squad. He was commended by both Count Dooku and General Grievous many times in the Separatist Army and is respected by many of his superiors. He is a skilled combatant, marksmen, speeder pilot, and ship pilot and would usually go on speeder joy rides around the bridges of Cato Neimoidia. After the war, as one of the remaining Separatist's he was involved with the numerous Separatist holdouts around the galaxy. Once the Separatist holdouts were destroyed for good by the Empire he decided to join the Imperial Navy but eventually left. After leaving the Empire he and his Droid Commando squad would travel around the Galaxy and would work as a Mercenary Team. Biography Early Life Dalarus was born Dalarus Kenn Narr, his parents were Kenn Narr, a Republic Naval Captain and Jan Narr, a Republic politician representing the grassy world of Dantooine. Dalarus was born in Kenn and Jan's manor on Dantooine, Dalarus' family was very wealthy in credits and they had property on many acres in Dantooine. Dalarus had an older brother who usually took care of Dalarus as their parents were always on Coruscant, they would usually play numerous games of Dejarik on rainy days. Unfortunately, Kenn was killed in an Inner Rim ambush by a large band of Mercenaries and Bandits. After their father's death, their mother was mentally shocked and stepped down from the Republic Senate they later left Dantooine and decided to move to the Coruscant Upper City where Jan was closer to her friends. At age 15, Dalarus secretly joined the Separatist's and worked as a spy for them, he was able to use his mother's old senate building pass and gather Republic Information. Dalarus gained the upper-hand for the Separatist's and eventually he was confronted by a Separatist Tactician and he was commended. Right when he received the commendation, he was now an official member of the CIS. Meeting Aktik "''What are you doing out here?" ― Dalarus to Aktik While on a secret mission for the Separatists to Illum, when he was looking to bomb a crystal cave he saw a little Jawa and his leg stuck under a broken ship. Dalarus knew the Jawa would die out in the cold if no one rescued him so he had to make a decision fast, as he thought the Jawa screamed for help. Dalarus turned around and ran to the Jawa and lifted up the ship and got his leg out, his leg was heavily injured and he needed medical assistance fast. Dalarus took the Jawa to a cave and took out a medpac and worked on the Jawa's leg, soon he let the Jawa rest and the next morning he would continue his mission. After getting some rest the two woke up and Dalarus told the Jawa to stay while he was going to finish his mission. Dalarus took off with his pack of explosives to the most sacred crystal cave on Illum and planted the explosives everywhere. As he walked out, he saw a group of Padawan's and a Jedi Master accompanying them, he quickly hid behind some large rocks and thought about them. If he blew up the cave he would be killing innocent younglings, Dalarus had to think hard, he would either had to do what he thought was right or do what the Separatist's thought was right. Dalarus decided to not explode the cave and turned on his stealth generator and sneaked out, once he came to the entrance suddenly a Padawan in the group stopped to look at Dalarus and grin. Dalarus noticed his stealth generator was off so he quickly ran and escaped. Once Dalarus returned to the cave, he tried to catch his breath but a few seconds later he noticed the Jawa was gone. Dalarus thought about leaving but he wondered what that Jawa could be going through right now so he decided to look for him. Finding Aktik After some investigating, Dalarus finally found multiple footsteps and small Jawa footsteps tracked around, Dalarus had to follow them quick as the snow were covering them fast. Dalarus followed the footsteps and he was eventually led to a White Maw Pirate Camp operating on Illum, there he met a few guards who asked him to leave. If Dalarus did not leave the Guards were to kill him, so he told them of his lost Jawa friend and the Guards led them to their Pirate Captain. Once Dalarus entered the Captain's dwelling, he saw the little Jawa trapped in a cage, Dalarus quickly ran to it but the Pirate Captain confronted Dalarus in time. Dalarus quickly took out his blaster pistol and shot the Pirate Captain in the leg before he could explain, the Camp was alerted and most of the Guards confronted Dalarus ready to kill him viciously. Dalarus quickly took out a thermal detonator and threatened to activate it if they touched him or the Jawa. They aimed their weapons at Dalarus as he slowly took the Jawa out of the cage and walked out. Dalarus then walked to his ship with the Jawa and on the way Dalarus asked his name, the Jawa's name appeared to be 'Aktik'. After a short conversation on their walk to the ship, Dalarus was suddenly contacted by Count Dooku asking him on his mission status. Dalarus said that his mission was a failure, Dooku was most displeased but said that he would give Dalarus one more time. After the holo conversation he took the little Aktik to his ship then plotted a course to Tatooine where he would take Aktik back to his home. Aktik quickly exclaimed that he wanted to stay with Dalarus, Dalarus accepted the friendship offer and they would work together on missions. Clone Wars "It's about time." ― Dalarus Narr on the war Relationships Aktik Dalarus' most trusted companion and friend was '''Aktik the Jawa, also sometimes known as Aktik the Snow Jawa. Aktik was born on the Jawa-native world of Tatooine and sold droids at the Dune Sea. Although, Aktik hated his job so he ran away from his brothers and snuck onto a Cargo Ship that was going to Coruscant. Although they had to go to Unknown Space for a quick cargo drop, they then left the planet in Unknown Space and set course to Coruscant. Once they came across paths with Illum the ship accidentally crashed into an asteroid hovering over Illum and crashed down to the planet. After 2 days of being injured and stuck on the crashed ship, the Jawa screeched for help and a Separatist named Dalarus Narr came to save him. Dalarus had taken Aktik to a nearby cave and worked on his leg, the next day Dalarus left to do his task on Illum and would return to Aktik. While waiting, Aktik rested but then suddenly a Band of White Maw pirates came by in speeders. Aktik got frightened and hid behind Dalarus' backpack, the Pirate's saw Dalarus' supplies in the cave and came over to steal it. Once they found Aktik they imprisoned him and stole all of Dalarus' supplies and return to their camp. Soon Dalarus came to the rescue and they escaped on Dalarus' ship. From then, they would work together as companions in Dalarus' Separatist Missions. Once Dalarus joined the Empire after the Separatist holdouts, Aktik would join too working as an Imperial Jawa Engineer. Once they both left, Dalarus found his old Commando Droid team and reprogrammed them. Dalarus then started a mercenary team with Aktik and his Commando Team and they travel around the galaxy looking for jobs. Category:Separatist Category:Empire Category:Mercenary Category:Member Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:General Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Duelist Category:Blademaster Category:The Liberator Category:The Unyielding Category:Lieutenant Category:Sentinel Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic Category:New Jedi Order Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:New Republic Era Category:New Jedi Order Era